Save Me
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: In order to prove himself as a competent angel, nephilim Draco must keep Charlie Weasley alive for a year. But the assignment may be the death of them both.


**Author's Note:** This is definitely going to be an MC. At some point. Soon-ish.

Written for…

Prompt of the Day. _Prompt:_ Wings!AU

Hook a Ship. _Prompt:_ Sunglasses

(Seasonal) Days of the Season. _Prompt:_ Write an Angel!AU

(Seasonal) Summer Prompts. _Prompt:_ "You try way too hard to look cool."

(Seasonal) Colors. Prompt: Mahogany

(Seasonal) Gryffindor. Prompts: confident, scarlet

Hedge Maze. _Prompt:_ wingfic

(Writing Club) Character Appreciation. _Prompt:_ half-blood

(Writing Club) Disney Challenge. _Prompt:_ "Be careful what you wish for."

(Writing Club) Shannon's Showcase. _Prompt:_ Teleportation

(Writing Club) Showtime. _Prompt:_ Friends

(Writing Club) Lyric Alley. _Prompt:_ All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain

(Writing Club) Lo's Lowdown. _Prompt:_ best friends

(Writing Club) Bex's Biscuit Barrel. _Prompts:_ wrong, disgust, Theodore Nott

Hamilton Challenge. _Prompts:_ romance, circumstances

Insane Prompt Challenge. _Prompt:_ Angel

* * *

 **chapter one**

 _688 words_

* * *

"Give us one reason why we should give you a chance."

Draco shifted uncomfortably under the scrutinizing gaze of the Council. The five archangels, each with glittering golden wings that were so unlike his own dull mahogany ones, would decide his fate: serve Heaven or be cast out forever.

He held his head high, trying to exude confidence as his mother had advised. They wouldn't give him a chance if he showed any weakness.

"With respect, sirs, I've done nothing to deserve anything less than a position within the ranks of Heaven."

"Except be born," one of the archangels snarled, his disgust evident. "Your mother made a mockery of our race by bedding a mortal."

"I cannot help the circumstances of my birth, but I can choose what I devote my life to. And I have chosen to come here today to plead my case before the Council, to receive your permission to take my place in Heaven."

The archangels stayed silent, watching him with cold gazes.

"We have decided to consult a third party with this matter; someone who knows you quite well," said another of the Councilmembers. He snapped his fingers and, with a soft _pop_ , Theodore appeared next to Draco.

In one sweeping motion, Theodore was knelt down before the Council, his scarlet wings folded neatly on his back.

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He liked Theo well enough - they had been friends longer than Draco could remember - and yet ever since Theo turned eighteen and joined the Heavenly guard, something had been wrong. He'd been distant and hadn't even joined in Draco's birthday celebration.

"Theodore, son of Elijah and Atarah. You have known Draco Malfoy all of your life, correct?"

"I have, sir," Theo replied, still bowing.

"We have called you to advise the Council in how to rule on the fate of Mr. Malfoy."

Theo finally staightened. He stared ahead and refused to acknowledge the man standing a few feet beside him.

"In my humble opinion, sirs, I feel it would be a great mistake to allow Draco into Heaven."

"And why is that?"

"He is a nephilim, an abomination. Need there be a greater reason? He would bring shame on Heaven."

Draco kept a stony expression, pushing against the anger welling up. These were words he had heard his entire life, but never from the lips of his friend.

The Council murmured amongst themselves for several long minutes. Draco worried he might be sick when they finally faced him again.

"Draco Malfoy, son of Narcissa. The Council has ruled to give you one chance to prove yourself. As the lowest form of angel, you will be put on assignment as a guardian. It will be your duty to keep a mortal alive for one year. If you succeed in this assignment, we will reevaluate your case. Do you accept this ruling."

"Yes, sirs."

"Very well. You will begin your assignment tomorrow."

With a snap of the archangel's fingers, Draco found himself back on earth, standing in the playground behind his building.

"How did it go?"

Draco turned and took in Blaise's appearance. His best friend sat on a swing, one hand on the chain and the other holding a lit cigarette. He wore a leather jacket and dark sunglasses despite the sun having already gone down.

"You try way too hard to look cool," Draco told him.

"Because I already look cool?"

"No."

"Whatever. How did the hearing go?"

Draco shrugged. "Well. I've got an assigment. I have to be some mortal's guardian angel for a year to prove myself."

Blaise whistled, putting out his cigarette. "Poor bloke. Sounds like a tough gig."

"This is what I wanted," Draco reminded him.

"Be careful what you wish for, I guess."

Draco shrugged again. It was a lousy assignment, but he would do whatever it took to prove himself. He headed down the gravel path to his building, but turned back as he remembered Theo's words.

"You might want to have a chat with your boyfriend," he told Blaise. His friend raised an eyebrow.

"What's he done now?"

"Become a prat."


End file.
